Frosty Days
by Banana the DragonGirl
Summary: Basically this is a whole bunch of drabbles about a human girl, Hanna's and Jack Frost's adventures and stuff. Set after Rise of the Gaurdains. Please no Flame.
1. Meet Frost

**HIYA Everybody! This is my newest fanfic, hope you like it! I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GAURDIANS. This is basically everyday things that happen to me, with Jack inserted into my life.**

**Meet Frost**

Cold

It was bitter cold.

The chilly air bit my nose and ears. I stood outside my house taking in icy breaths, stinging my lungs and making my eyes cloud up. The sun set to my side, the cirrus clouds above me turning a bright pink. I shifted my feet, frosted leaves crunching under me. A thick rolling storm covered the mountains in front of me, probably snowing.

I smiled at the thought of winter. It wasn't that I love being cold, I wasn't too wildly keen on that. It wasn't skiing, even though that was fun. It wasn't that I got to wear sweaters.

"Hi Hanna."

I whipped around. A pale boy with snow white hair stood on my room grinning down at me. His bright blue eyes gazed down at me in amusement.

"Jack!" I called. Jack lept off the roof and landed beside me. I gave him a warm hug. Well, it was actually freezing, but you get used to it after awhile. "You kept your promise."

He stepped back and ran his hand through his un-kept hair, "Well you still believe." I nodded, being almost fourteen years old it was almost unheard of to believe in guardians anymore. Somehow I was just special. "Not to mention," He added, "It is December first, just like our deal."

If you haven't gotten it already. My best friend is Jack Frost. Yes, the one who brings winter and snow. Does he nip peoples nose's, well... I'll ask him.

He smirked at me, "Shall we?" He thrust his hand out with a dramatic flourish. I rolled my eyes and took hold. He jumped into the air, the wind lifting us up and propelling us forward. We soared into the clouds, to avoid being seen. The frosty wind pinched my exposed ears and face. Jack looked over and grinned at me. Man, he was hot when he did that.

We reached the tip of the huge mountains. I gasped from not just the frosty air and the lack of oxygen, but the stunning view of the sunset from here. My feet crunched the snow cover ground. The air was silent as the snow gentle fell around us. I took in the beautiful view taking in the-

"Hey!" I shouted as a snowball struck my neck. The frozen crystals stung as I gathered some snow.

Jack just grinned and flew above me, "Hay is for horses," he called, zig-zagging back and forth, easily dodging my attacks. I threw one snowball after another, hitting him maybe once. Jack, on the other hand, covered me head to toe in fluffy snow. I laughed and fell on the ground. I looked up at the darkening sky above me.

_Wait_, dark?

"Crap!" I sprang up, "I need to be home." Jack nodded, a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and took off.

"Here we are," Jack bowed and gestured to the yard with a huge flourish. I pushed him playfully.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Hannie?"

"You'll be back tomorrow, right?"

The winter spirit smirked, "Of course, I am going to bring you the best snow day EVER."

I laughed, "We don't have snow days here. We have things called snow plows and rocks salt that clear the way for school, yippy," I added dryly.

"I'll take that as a challenge," Frost took off into the cold night air.

**Well, I hoped you liked it! I am open to ****criticism, not too harsh please.**

**Cookie to each reviewer (::)**

**Jack: Hey, you there, review or else**

**Me: Oh, Jack, you're so scary**

**Jack: Shut it**

**5 review and the next chapter will be posted within the next day!**


	2. Snow Day?

**Hey guys. Thank you for continuing to read. Here is the next chapter!**

**A Snow Day?**

I stretched awake, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I glance at my clock, 7:00 it read. I groaned and shivered. A flicker of white caught my eye outside. At least a two feet of snow covered the ground. I lept out of bed and went online to check if we would have a snow day.

Jack Frost had failed. School was still on today.

I started walking to school, bundled head to toe. A certain winter spirit appeared by my side, a smirk form ear to ear lining his face, "Am I awesome or am I amazing?" He asked smugly.

I grinned bitterly, "You know that," I real smile crept up my face, "I still have school." Jacks face dropped in horror and shock. He looked utterly defeated as his lips turned to a pout. A gentle snow started to fall with Frost's sadness.

"How-" A giant snow plow rumbled by, spraying brownish slushy snow everywhere.

"That is how." I replied, somewhat happy to be right, "See, we only get school off if we can't get through the roads." I let him finish out the rest.

My junior high came into view. "It better be super icy when I come back." I playfully glared at him and walked into school

Three o'clock finally came as the bell rang and kids rushed out of the building. I hurried outside and squinted as the white snow reflected the sun right into my eyes. Jack waited up on the hill for me. I started to climb up the hill and imminently slipped down. The snow here had been packed down into ice. I glared up at Frost. I hate him. He just smiled smugly as I struggled up the hill.

I clawed to the top, finally and launched myself at Jack. The winter spirit yelped in surprise. We wrestled for a few minutes. "I win," I laughed, holding down Jack's limbs.

A blast of cold wind hit my face. Jack was on his feet, his staff pointed at me. I laughed and held up my arms in surrender.

"Hanna," a voice called behind me, "Who is this."

I whipped around and saw Emmi, my best friend. She eyes swiveled from me to Jack. "Er," I mumbled and looked to Jack who just shrugged. Useless, he is. "This is Jack Frost an-"

"Jack Frost." Emmi laughed, "I thought that was a myth." Jack glared at her. _Be nice, _my eyes told him.

"You don't believe me?" Jack asked, "Watch." A gust of icy wind blasted me and Emmi. Her face turned pale as the wind stopped.

"Its true," she muttered. Emmi shook her head.

"Lets go to my house for a coco." I hugged her and started home.

**There you go, Thank you for reviewing. I will post the next one very soon.**

**Jack: Hey, you finally posted a new chapter!**

**Me: Shut it**

**Bunny: I got the rope and the duct tape. All we need now is a chair.**

**Jack: ?**

**Me: (-_-)**


	3. The Cold Shoulder

**You guys are really great. I love your reviews and support. Chapter 3 here you go! Awkwardness ahead!**

**Cold Shoulder**

"So I think I get it all," Emmi stated, "Frost here brings winter and cold. He is a spirit thing and he likes fun and playing tricks. He is in this group of people like him called The Guardians with the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, and Sandman?"

"They prefer Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy" Jack piped up.

"And he defeated the Boogeyman, Pitch. Who is a bad dude. You can only see him if you believe in him. Oh and he is immortal." Emmi sipped her cocoa.

"Pretty much sums it up." I nodded, sipping my hot cocoa.

"There is just one question I have." Emmi's eyes shone wickedly. "Are you two a couple?"

I sprayed my cocoa all over. Jack just floated there, stricken with confusion. He dashed out of the room and came back with a towel.

"Are you crazy?" I laughed, cleaning the mess.

"Absolutely not." Jack stated.

We met eyes, "No, we do not like each other."

Emmi just smirked and rolled her eyes, "Sure that is what they all say. Besides, you guys would make the cutest couple"

"Emmi!" I shouted. Emmi just laughed and shrugged innocently. She slurped her cocoa dramatically.

"If you don't like each other, prove it." She held her face high, smirking. This is why best friends are the worst. And the best

"If there was a way I could, I would do it." I stated, "But there isn't."

Emmie grinned evilly, "Oh but there is," My ears perked up, "Kiss."

"What?"

"If you guys kiss and feel nothing, then you guys are just friends. It you feel something, then..." She smirked. Ugh, she can be so annoying at times.

I glared at her, "Fine, just to prove my point." Jack started to shake his head. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his face. We touched lips. A burst of cold hit my lips. I immediately pulled away, a bit of frost swirling on my lips. I turned away from his face.

Emmi just stood there, slightly horrified, "Yeah, you're right. No feelings." I couldn't quite tell if it was sarcastic or not, "I best be going."

"Me too." Jack stated. I couldn't help but want him to stay. He breezed out the door as Emmi waved goodbye.

I was left alone. A feeling of cold biting my lip. There was a spark. I shook my head. He was an immortal spirit, I was just a human.

I couldn't have feelings for Jack Frost.

**This one was kinda short. Hope you liked it and keep reviewing. I will post the next one soon.**

**Jack: Mnmsmsnn *muffled curses***

**Me: Cant hear you sweetheart**

**Bunny: Now he'll stay put**

**Me: And stop insulting my writing**

**Jack: MNSNSNNSMMMSN**

**Me & Bunny: Ahahahahah *clinks wine glasses together**


End file.
